Campur sari
by Madam-Fain
Summary: Draco dan Hermione terjebak dalam petualangan cinta err-maksud sy petualangan hidup dan mati di negeri orang. Monggo Di cek dan review :D
1. Chapter 1

**Campur sari**

**Kata Pengantar** : tenang aja gan, ni bukan kata pengantar buat buku nyang panjang lebar kok, tapi nyang gw mah cukup panjang saja ga pake lebar *ditabok*. Euuuhm, perkenalkan ini fanfic perdana gw, setelah bnyk baca fanfic Dramione dan terinspirasi dari banyak author kayak **Aprocief** dan **Chellesmere** akhirnya gw bikin fanfic juga (terimakasih sdh menginspirasi )

Cerita ini difokuskan pada kisah **Draco** dan **Hermione** dengan berbagai macam petulangan seru (ngg... mudah2an beneran seru) dengan berbagai 'bintang tamu' dari cerita lain. Salah satunya yang chapter pertama ini. Hahahahaha . mohon maaf kalo d tengah2 cerita tiba2 ada yg jadi pengen nabok laptopnya ato kompienya gara2 frustasi sama fanfic gw ini. Namanya juga fanfic, jadi ceritanya bakal banyak yg aneh,kagak jelas, ato bikin tensi naek. Hahahahaha *ketawa setan* salah sendiri baca fanfic gw, cerita gw suka-suka gw dong *dihajar orang sekampung* . Jadi jangan kaget ya kalo banyak cerita yang ga sama dengan aslinya.

Yaak, tanpa basa-basi lagi (karena beneran dah basi kata pengantarnya beneran panjang lebar) background cerita ini berlangsung d masa Harry dkk berhasil memenangkan pertempuran melawan Voldemort. Hogwarts sudah berfungsi secara normal dan dikepalai oleh Prof. Mc Gonagall. Harry dkk diberi kesempatan u/ mengulang tahun ketujuh yang tidak sempat mereka enyam dengan baik dan benar, termasuk sang Pangeran Slytherin Draco Malfoy. Jadi setting ceritanya adalah tahun terakhir mereka d Hogwarts. Monggo, dinikmati ceritanya. Sedooot gan :

* * *

Cerita ini diawali dari suatu sore dimana matahari sedang bersinar malas-malasan di langit. Kastil Hogwarts yang telah mengalami banyak penderitaan berupa pengahancuran paksa, disengaja, dan tak disengaja beberapa bulan lalu dalam pertempuran berdarah woow-ternyata-voldermot-bisa-mati-juga kini sudah menunjukkan aktivitas normal para penghuninya. Sebut saja salah satunya tiga sekawan yang akan selalu bersama sampai ajal memisahkan mereka berniat berpisah yang namanya menjadi semakin melejit tetapi tidak menjadi pelit yaitu Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. Kehidupan ketiga remaja penyelamat dunia ini sudah kembali normal (meskipun kini sering kali ada teriakan "oooh Harry/Ron/Hermione, aku padamu..." ). Ketiga pahlawan Gryffindor ini sedang melepas lelah di pinggir danau sehabis pelajaran Transfigurasi yang menyiksa jiwa dan raga.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar berniat tidak akan mengambil tawaran ketua murid itu, Hermione?" Harry menanyai Hermione yang sedang mencelupkan kakinya di dalam air.

"Tidak, Harry. Jabatan prefek sudah cukup buatku, aku ingin menikmati tahun terakhirku dengan damai tanpa harus memikul tanggung jawab yang lebih besar. Aku sudah bosan di uber-uber masalah." Hermione menjawab sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ron yang duduk di sebelah Hermione menatapnya takjub, "Sangat tidak Hermione kan, Harry? Kukira waktu ditawari oleh Mc Gonagall saat pertemuan perdana prefek, dia akan mengacungkan jari dan menggulingkan meja saking semangatnya mengacung." Ron terkekeh mengingat pertemuan prefek semalam. Hermione menatapnya jengkel. "Dan kau sendiri, kenapa menolaknya?" Ron tertawa sebelum menjawab. "Karena err-my-knee, aku adalah orang yang tidak suka menambah popularitas. Popularitasku yang sekarang sudah cukup, dan aku tak berniat menambahnya lagi." Ron mengerling sekumpulan cewek yang berada beberapa meter dari mereka. Kumpulan cewek itu menatap trio Gryffindor itu (karena gerombolan cewek-cewek ini masih normal, mereka lebih tepatnya menatap Harry dan Ron, dan mulai heboh dan terkikik seperti monkey, kikikiki). Salah satu dari mereka meneriakan " Rooon, aku padamu," diakhiri dengan tatapan genit dan tawa heboh dari teman-temannya.

"oooh, sungguh Harry buddy, aku mengerti perasaanmu sekarang ketika dikejar-kejar cewek," Ron menghela napas sok penting.

"Syukurlah kau sadar sobat, nikmatilah keberuntunganmu," Harry menyeringai.

"oooh, yang benar saja!" Hermione mendengus sebal. Tepat saat itu sesosok tubuh lewat di halaman kastil. Seorang cowok berambut pirang platina dengan wajah runcing melangkah cepat dan masuk ke dalam kastil. Hermione mengamatinya sesaat. Harry menyadari arah pandangan Hermione.

"Bagaimana sang Pangeran Slytherin kita,uh?"

Hermione yang menyadari tatapan Harry padanya menoleh, "Well, sepertinya perang mengubah sikapnya Harry. Dia jadi pendiam sekarang, setidaknya itu yang kuamati di rapat prefek. Dia tidak menggangguku atau Ron lagi." Ron yang mendengar ucapan Hermione mendengus.

"Bukan tidak Hermione, tapi belum. Dia belum ketemu waktu yang tepat saja."

"Kurasa tidak, Ron. Perang kemarin berimbas pada keluarganya. Ayahnya di penjara karena terbukti memihak Voldemort. Masyarakat berani memusuhi mereka secara terang-terangan sekarang. Kekuasaan Malfoy memudar, sepertinya."

"yah, semoga saja." Ron berkata sinis. Harry tersenyum maklum mendengar jawaban Ron.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Malfoy, aku baru ingat malam ini patroliku bareng dengannya. Kurasa aku mau kembali ke asrama dan istirahat sebentar sebelum makan malam. Kalian mau masuk ke asrama sekarang? " Hermione mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan memasang kembali sepatunya.

"eeuuh, yeah, aku juga pengen tidur," Harry ikut beranjak. Ron yang melihat kedua sahabatnya berdiri mengangkat bahu kemudian ikut berdiri. Sebelum berjalan Ron berkata kepada Hermione, "Hati-hati Hermione, siapa tau dia mau mengajakmu berduel nanti malam".

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"Jangan bego."

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan."

Tiga sekawan itu berjalan masuk ke arah kastil

* * *

Draco dan Hermione berjalan dalam diam menyusuri koridor berlantai batu. Draco berjalan cepat dengan tongkat sihir yang berpendar teracung di tangannya. Hermione berusaha menyamai langkahnya, dan itu agak sulit mengingat Hermione sedang membawa buku di satu tangan dan tongkat di tangan lainnya. Draco sama sekali tidak berniat memelankan langkahnya. Ketika mereka melewati sebuah baju zirah, Hermione tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Err,,Malfoy, mungkin kau lupa kalau kitalah yang sedang berpatroli."

"Lalu?" Draco menjawab dingin tanpa memelankan langkahnya.

"Yah, kau nggak perlu berjalan cepat begitu kayak orang kena razia satpol PP, kan?"

**-reader : "bentar, satpol PP?"-**

**-Author: "ini fanfic sodara2, suka2 saya".-**

**-reader: "author sarap" *emosi d tahan*.-**

Saat itu Draco menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Hermione, wajah sang Pangeran Slytherin dingin tanpa senyum. "Satpol PP? Istilah apa lagi itu, Granger? Kebiasaanmu di dunia muggle jangan kau bawa-bawa ke sini." Draco memanndangnya dengan tatapan menghina. "Dan, singkirkan bukumu itu kalau kau tidak ingin kesulitan berjalan! Kita sedang kencan patroli, bukan study tour!"

"Hmmph, jangan sok galak begitu Malfoy, aku cuman mengejar ketinggalanku belajar belakangan ini. Aku sibuk sekali." Hermione tiba-tiba curhat.

"Aku tidak peduli, Granger," Draco baru akan berbalik ketika didengarnya Hermione tetap melanjutkan curhatnya.

"yaahhh, salahku memang karena kemarin-kemarin keranjingan buka youtube. Tapi, damn, si poison snail itu emang lagi ngetrand banget dan menggelitik hidung, maksudku jiwaku untuk mencari tahu."

**-reader: "youtube?poison snail?wooooyyy,mereka idup jaman kapan sih?"-**

**-author: ngorek-ngorek idung ngga peduli, "fanfic, maklumi sajalah."-**

Draco menyipitkan mata menatap Hermione. "Granger?"

"Apa?" Hermione menyadari tatapan Draco yang menurutnya sebuah ajakan duel.

"Apa perang kemarin membuat kepalamu terbentur atau apa?"

"Hooo, sama sekali tidak, Malfoy. Aku sehat sekali malah, mungkin kau yang mengalami cedera otak karena di tonjok Ron, ingat?" Hermione memasang tampang sok lugu.

Draco makin menyipitkan matanya sekaligus mengingat peristiwa memalukan itu beberapa bulan yang lalu. "Tutup mulutmu, darah lumpur." Draco berkata pelan namun justru terdengar mengerikan. Meskipun rezim Voldemort telah tamat dan upaya kementrian dalam penyatuan darah murni, campuran dan muggle born sedang dilakukan besar-besaran, masih ada beberapa pihak (termasuk keluarga Malfoy) yang masih belum benar-benar bisa menerima hal tersebut.

"Haah, kukira kau sudah mulai berubah, Malfoy. Setidaknya setelah apa yang menimpamu. Ternyata tetap sama saja!" Hermione memberikan tatapan maut ala sinetron Indonesia.

" Tentu saja Granger, kau berharap aku berubah bagaimana? Jadi bersikap manis padamu?" Draco tersenyum sinis sambil melangkah mendekati Hermione.

"Yah, ngga begitu juga, tapi errr, setidaknya- heh- ngga usah maju-maju segala !" Hermione membentak Draco yang semakin mantap mengarahkan langkahnya ke arah Hermione. Draco semakin melebarkan senyum miringnya. "Ga usah tebar pesona begitu, Malfoy! Aku tidak akan terpengaruh! Aku bukan cewek-cewekmu itu yang terpana sekalipun melihatmu ngences sambil tersenyum! Dasar keong racun!"

Draco terkejut mendengar ucapan Hermione. Harga dirinya seakan terluka.

"Jangan ngaco, Granger. Aku tidak pernah ngences sambil tersenyum! Dan aku bukan keong racun! Aku tidak pernah mengajak tidur cewek yang baru kukenal!" Draco berkata berang.

"wooow, kau tahu keong racun juga ternyata? Hahahaha. Tapi kau memang keong racun, Malfoy, dan kau ngences. " Hermione berkata geli.

"Tutup mulut, Granger! Aku bukan keong racun dan aku tidak mengences!"

"kau ngences." Hermione berkata santai.

"tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak, Granger!"

"Iya, Malfoy. Ngaku sajalah."

"Aku TIDAK NGENCES KETIKA SENYUM. AKU HANYA NGENCES KETIKA TIDUR!" Malfoy mendadak menutup mulutnya, menyadari kalau ia kelepasan bicara. Hermione melongo menatap malfoy. Dia tidak menyangka ucapan asal-asalannya ternyata fakta dari sang Pangeran Slytherin. Draco berusaha mengembalikan ketenangan dirinya. Dia segera berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Hermione, ketika didengarnya suara lirih bertanya. Bertanya? Well, ada apa ini.

"Maaf?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Granger, dan mulailah patroli!" Draco berkata dingin sekaligus terkejut mendengar ucapan-yang-dia-sangka-diucapkan-Hermione.

"Err,, maaf, tapi itu bukan suaraku." Hermione menjawab bingung.

"Berhentilah main-main, Granger!" Draco menjawab sebal.

" Itu memang bukan suaraku."

"Huh!"

"Maaf?" Suara itu terdengar kembali. Arahnya dari ruang kelas kosong yang ada di sebelah kanan Hermione dan Draco.

"Tuh kan, bukan aku!" Hermione berkata puas. Draco menatapnya terpana, memberikan tatapan ini-bukan-saat-yang-tepat-mengenai-siapa-yang-benar-bodoh!

"Nggg, rasanya aku sudah makan agar-agar bahasa yang tepat. Apa kalian tidak mengerti ucapanku?" Suara yang serak cempreng agak-agak basah itu kembali terdengar. Hermione dan Draco mulai menegang karena takut,dan tiba-tiba dari pintu ruangan kelas tersebut munculah sesosok tubuh tambun, dengan proporsi kepala dan badan yang sama panjang, berwarna putih biru dan enam helai kumis.

"Hai, aku Doraemon, perkenalkan." Sosok itu tersenyum sebelum membungkukukkan badannya.

Hermione menatapnya separo ngeri separo terpesona. Sedangkan Draco, matanya mulai berkunang-kunang dan mulutnya megap-megap.

-Bersambung-

* * *

Yaaakkk, chapter 1-nya sampai di sini dulu. Mohon maaf kalau banyak karakter yang OOC dan ceritanya ngawur. Hanya ingin menyalurkan bakat terpendam yang sulit diterima orang. Hanya disinilah gw merasa bisa menyalurkan bakat gw dengan bangga *dihajar massa*

Mohon reviewnya jika berkenan :D. Thanks a lot


	2. Chapter 2

**Cerita : Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Genre : Adventure/Parody/Romance**

**Chap.2**

Halloooo minna san. Piye kabare? Apik-apik wae too. Gw juga *siapa nyang nanya kabar elu sih!* ini dia chapter dua dari cerita gw yang agak2 lebay tapi ga melambay gimanaaa getoo. Kritik dan sarannya sangat gw harapkan. Thanks to : **Valentina 14, Lina Bachdim, ****Mitama134666****, Puput kawaii, ****artemishlun15****,****Ara Jessica Russo**, **Red Line, dan yang belum sempat sy sebut karena chapter ini keburu gw post**. Terimakasih banyak saran-kritiknya. Sangat gw hargai. *nyedot ingus terharu*. Hehehe, maaf ya, gw lupa nyantumin disclaimer. Masih ndeso sama fanfic. Penulisannya juga masih kurang rapi. Heboh sendiri sama toolsnya d FFN ini. Hahahahaha. Oke, kita lanjut lagi ya.

Monggo cekidot.

* * *

Hermione terpesona menatap pemandangan di hadapannya, sedangkan Draco memperjuangkan paru-parunya agar tetap bisa menyerap oksigen dan melepaskan CO2 dari tubuhnya alias lagi bengek melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Eeeh, maaf. Sepertinya aku membuat kalian ketakutan ya?" Sang kucing imut bertanya. Hermione masih celangap takjub sedangkan Draco mencekik-cekik lehernya, megap-megap.

"Wooow," Hermione menjawab takjub

"Ngghhh, grekhhhh,ngeeeekhh," Draco meratap.

Doraemon menatap mereka dengan matanya yang berpandangan luas (maksudnya bermata besar-belo). Tangannya yang seperti badan meriam menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Menggaruk? Yaah, pokonya keliahatan seperti itu, soalnya ga mungkin kalo mengupil, dia tidak punya telunjuk (hahahahaha,ketahuan sy biasa ngupil pake tangan apa).

"Siapa kau?" Draco berhasil keluar dari krisis kehabisan udaranya.

"Eeeeh, saya Doraemon."

"Aku sudah tahu! Kau sudah mengucapkan namamu tadi, maksudku kau itu apa? Darimana asalmu? Kami tidak memiliki hewan sihir sepertimu!" Draco bertanya kasar.

"Sopan sedikit, Malfoy!" Hermione menegurnya. "Hai, aku Hermione Granger. Maaf teman –errr—

rekanku memang kasar. Bengeknya kumat, kurasa." Hermione memberikan tatapan galak pada Draco. "Yah, sebenarnya akupun punya pertanyaan yang sama denganmu." Dia berkata lagi.

Doraemon menatapa mereka dengan matanya yang bikin gemes, bikin orang pengen nusuk pake tusukan sate – opps, sy cuman berjanda kawan—.

" Nggg, aku datang dari abad 21. Aku adalah robot kucing serba bisa dan serba ada tapi tidak buka 24 jam (Okee, saya mulai jayus kayaknya).

**-Reader : "Mulai jayus?" Dengan nada menghina. Dari tadi juga elu udah neni jayusman tau!**

**"-Author: "ngggggg" Diam seribu bahasa-**

" Aku kemari karena butuh pertolongan kalian." Tiba-tiba suara Doraemon mulai bergetar, dan kemudian...

"Hieeeeee, tolonglah aku mengambil kembali Nobita dari tangan penculik." Doraemon melempar badannya ke lantai. Tangannya memukul-mukul lantai. Badannya semaput. Ingusnya mengucur deras.

Hermione yang melihat perubahan sikap Doraemon yang drastis memekik kaget, sedangkan Draco? Oooh, kayaknya dia mulai bengek lagi melihat Doraemon tiba-tiba semaput.

" Tolong, tolong, tolong," Doraemon masih makin keras.

" Err,?" Tanya Hermione.

" Tolong, tolong, tolong,"

"Demi Salazar, aku cuman mimpi!" Draco mengerang.

" Tolong, tolong, tolong,"

" Errr, Mr. Doraemon?"

" Tolong, tolong, tolong, "

" Ini cuman mimpi, tidak ada makluk gendut yang sedang semaput di depanku! "

" Hentikaaaan!" Hermione meraung marah. Doraemon seketika menghentikan tangisnya. Ingusnya ikut berhenti (Banyangin Boo temennya sinchan deh). Waktu seakan ikut berhenti *digaplok karena lebay*. Draco terdiam ngeri melihat Hermione, tapi mulutnya tetap berbisik, "err,,yah, kayaknya ini bukan mimpi deh."

"Draco, berhenti bengek! Mr. Doraemon tenanglah, ceritakan semuanya pelan-pelan, dan errr—tolong hapus ingusmu. Itu menjijikan tahu!"

Doraemon mengerjap, mukanya bersemu merah karena malu. " EEEh, maaf Hermione." Ucapnya sambil mengusap ingus. Doraemon bangkit kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lagi. " yaahhh, seperti yang tadi kubilang, aku butuh bantuan kalian mengambil kembali Nobita. Dia diculik oleh seseorang yang kucurigai. Mesin penerawang masa depan milikku mengatakan aku harus ke Inggris dan menemui dua orang remaja yang akan membantuku membawa kembali Nobita, kalau tidak Nobita tak akan bisa kembali untuk selamanya."

Hermione membulatkan matanya, Draco membulatkan lubang hidungnya (maksudnya terperangah), dia hampir saja mulai bengek lagi kalo saja Hermione tidak mengeluarkan tatapan bengek-lagi-kubunuh-kau!

" Jangan bercanda Do—eerrr—Doraemon!" Draco menemukan kembalis sarkasmenya.

" Ta, tapi, itu tidak mungkin kami, mister kucing—kucingkan?—dari abad 21. Kami hanya murid biasa." Hermione berkata. Dia ingin segera pergi dari sini dan melanjutkan patrolinya lagi, berharap dia cuman mimpi.

" Yeah, kau pasti salah Doraemon. Tapi aku tentu saja bukan sekedar murid biasa, dia yang murid biasa! " Draco menunjuk Hermione. "Meskipun begitu, aku tetap tidak bisa membantumu, tidak ingin lebih tepatnya."

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Muak melihat Draco. _Yah, bukan murid bengek biasa tepatnya! _Hermione berkata dalam hati. Doraemon menatap sedih kedua remaja sinting dihadapannya. Hatinya hancur, perasaan kecewa mendera jiwanya.

" Tolonglah, aku butuh bantuan kalian. Kalianlah pahlawan dalam ramalan itu." Dia berkata parau.

" Euuuh, tapi apa yang bisa kami bantu? " Hermione bertanya putus asa. Sedangkan Draco menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kalian penyihir, kan? Itu sangat membantu membawa kembali Nobita." Doraemon menjawab.

" Dan kenapa aku harus membantumu, kucing? Apa untungnya bagiku?" Draco bertanya kasar.

" Karena enggg, jika kalian tidak membantuku dunia-_ku _akan hancur." Doraemon berkata lirih, dan membisikan kata –ku pada akhir dunia dengan berbisik, sehingga Hermione dan Draco hanya bisa mendengar kalimat _dunia akan hancur_.

" Ooh, tidak! Jangan mengada-ada Doraemon. Bagaimana bisa kami percaya kau sedang tidak mempermainkan kami? " Hermione menarik rambutnya frustasi.

" Aku punya mesin waktu dan mesin penerawang masa depan. Aku bisa menunjukkan pada kalian bahwa aku tidak berbohong. Tolonglah, apa kalian ingin melihat dunia-_ku _hancur?" Doraemon melirihkan lagi ucapan –ku di akhir kata dunianya. Matanya berkunag-kunang- eh maksud saya berkaca-kaca. Hermione tampak berpikir keras. Melihat kehancuran dunia jelas bukan yang diinginkannya setelah bertarung mati-matian melawan Voldermot.

" Aku...entahlah." Hermione menjawab bingung.

" Aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang luar biasa pada kalian jika kita berhasil." Doraemon membujuk.

" Aku tidak mengharapkan itu, Doraemon." Jawab Hermione

"Well, itu menggiurkan sebenarnya." Draco angkat bicara. "Tapi aku tak ingin mencelakakan diriku."

" Yeah, baiklah. Kami ikut." Hermione berkata, sedikit tersulut mendengar ucapan Draco yang menyebalkan.

" Hei! Kau dengar aku Granger! Aku tidak mau! Kalau kau mau pergilah sendiri!" draco berkata kasar dan berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Hermione dan Doraemon. Hermione tidak terkejut karena sudah memprediksi tindakan Draco.

" Yah, well. Sepertinya hanya ada aku, Doraemon." Hermione berkata akhirnya. Doraemon tersenyum penuh rahasia. "Tenang saja, dia akan kembali. Sekarang lebih baik kita persiapkan pintu kemana saja."

" Err-apa? Pintu ke—" tapi Hermione tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena Draco tiba-tiba menghambur sambil berteriak. " Nagaaaa!" Pada saat itu Doraemon telah selesai menyiapkan pintunya dan sudah siap menarik Draco dan Hermione masuk ke dalam pelukannya eeh maksudnya masuk ke dalam pintu.

* * *

-" Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Dimana kita?" Hermione bertanya separo takjub separo takut melihat tempat mereka menginjakan kaki sekarang. Doraemon tidak segera menjawab ucapannya. Dia segera membagi-bagikan agar-agar penterjemah bahasa kepada Draco dan Hermione.

"Agar-agar penterjemah bahasa, supaya kalian ga perlu les bahasa Indonesia dulu. Aman dan halal. Percaya deh." Doraemon berkata menjawab tatapan curiga kedua remaja di hadapannya.

Hermione menatap sebuah rumah panggung sambil memakan agarnya. Draco mengikuti Hermione makan sambil cemberut. Rumah panggung itu terbuat dari kayu dan berukuran besar. Rumah itu berpenerangan remang-remang. Sulur tumbuh subur di pagar kayu yang mengelilingi tempat itu. Matahari mulai terbenam di di ufuk barat. Meninggalkan semburat jingga keemasan di langit. Bulan purnama mulai terlihat menggantung rendah di langit.

" Demi Salazar! Kenapa tiba-tiba ada naga di Hogwarts!" Draco setengah berteriak (dan tercekik karena agar yang belum dikunyahnya sempurna). Hermione menatapnya. Dia juga mau menanyakan itu barusan, tapi pintu kemana saja Doraemon dan tempat ini menyita perhatiannya. Doraemon terbatuk malu.

" Ehhmm, sebenarnya itu ulahku, maaf." Ucapnya menambahkan begitu melihat ekspresi Ku-sate-kau milik Draco. "Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud menakuti atau memaksa kalian, tapi aku tak punya cara lain. Mesin-mesin hebatku bisa membawaku ke masa lalu atau masa depan. Dan di masa depan, sebelumnya, aku melihat kalian berdua menolak ikut, jadi aku bereksperimen dan membuat itu." Doraemon menjelaskan panjang lebar. Hermione membelalak. Draco mencari-cari pentungan, berharap bisa menyambit Doraemon.

" Maaf," Ucap Doraemon lagi melihat ekspresi mereka, terutama Draco yang semakin semakin semangat mencari pentungan.

"Well, sudahlah. Toh sepertinya kau memang tidak berbohong. Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Hermione menatap Doraemon dan mengerling rumah di hadapannya.

Doraemon tersenyum senang. "Terimakasih, Herimone. Kita ke rumah itu sekarang. Kita akan menemui seseorang." Nada suaranya berubah tegang.

Doreamon membimbing kedua remaja itu menuju rumah. Didepan pintu rumah yang berukuran king size, Doraemon menghentikan langkahnya. Doraemon tampak menarik napas panjang berkali-kali. Pengalamannya sebagai guru senam ibu kucing hamil sepertinya sangat membantu mengatur napasnya, sedangkan Hermione dan Draco terpana melihat pintu rumah yang ada di depan mereka. Well, kalau dulu Harry pernah masuk pensieve dan pergi ke rumah kakeknya Tom Riddle yang ada gantungan ular sebagai pemanis pintu, yang ada di hadapan Ron dan Hermione adalah gantungan ikan asin—bercanda kok—maksudnya gantungan jenglot dan tuyul setengah jadi dengan tatapan memelas menatap mereka.

Setelah sepuluh menit hela menghela napas dan tatapan membeliak tak henti dari Hermione dan Draco di depan pintu, akhirnya sebuah suara memecah keheningan.

" Hufff, berhenti terpesona denganku! Kalian mau bertapa di depan pintu, hah?" Sang tuyul setengah jadi tiba-tiba membuka mulut, kesal. Hermione, Draco, dan Doraemon terlonjak lima senti dari lantai. Sang tuyul memandang malas. "Haaah, capeeek deh!" komentarnya, dan kemudian tiba-tiba sang tuyul berteriak kembali. " KJB! Ada tamu niiiiih! Kayaknya orang dari yayasan yatim piatu lagi! "

Hening, tidak ada reaksi, yang ada hanyalah suara ngek ngek mulut Draco yang mulai kumat lagi. Sang tuyul mendengus sebal teriakannya tidak ditanggapi si KJB yang dia panggil.

" Okeee, ralat! Ada petugas infotainment yang nyariin. Mau klarifikasi kasus santet yang kemaren kayaknya!" Si Tuyul berteriak lagi, dan kali ini upayanya berhasil. Lima detik kemudian pintu menjeblak terbuka, dan berdirilah d sana JRENG JRENG JRENG...

Hermione merasa Snape-Boggart yang memakai pakaian neneknya Nevile merupakan top person dalam imajinasi liarnya yang terealisasi, namun sekarang didepannya berdiri orang yang menurutnya sama anehnya. Orang tersebut berambut panjang, kriting, mengembang (_Heiii, itu rambutku! Pekik Hermione dalam hati_). Kepalanya diikat dengan kain hitam bertuliskan "Gw anak Gaul Jakarte" berwarna putih. Pakaiannya kaos hitam gombrang dengan rok hitam panjang dan sandal gunung.

Orang tersebut mengubah ekspresi mukanya yang awalnya sumringah menjadi cemberut menyadari kalau ia telah dibohongi. Tiba-tiba saja Doraemon meraung.

" Katakan, dimana Nobitaku? Dimana kau sembunyikan dia, Alejandro! "

**-Reader : mbak, ini bukan telenovela. Kenapa tuh orang namanya jadi alejandro? Kenapa ga pedro aja sekalian?"-**

**-author : "ooh, usul nyang bagus."-**

**-Reader: ngambil pentungan, "Mati kau!" nyambit sepenuh hati-**

Anggap saja tadi Doraemon tidak memanggil si KJB dengan sebutan Alejandro.

KJB memandang penuh selidik ke arah kucing gendut di hadapannya. "Nobita?" ulangnya. "Anak bolor berkacamata itu? Dengan baju yang udah ketinggalan jaman banget? Hari gene pake style begono. Capek deehh!"

Doraemon menatapnya galak dan separo malu. Dalam hati dia menyesali cara berpakain nobita yang seperti Jojon (whaat?Doraemon tau jojon.

Sy mohon maaf, tidak ada maksud menghina siapapun apalagi Jojon. Sy menghargai beliau, tapi cara pakeannya emang lucu *ketawa setan*).

"Aku tau kau menyembunyikannya."

"Tenang dulu Doraemon, kita sedang bertamu, tidak sopan." Hermione angkat bicara. "Err- Tuan KJB, saya-" Ucapan Hermione terpotong oleh Ucapan KJB

"Perkenalken, saya Ki Jono Bodo alias KJB. Nama dengan singkatan lagi ngetrand sekarang di Indonesia, contohnya IDP, BCL, dan lain-lain. Sinetron juga lagi ngetrand dengan judul tiga huruf, sebut saja KCK-kemari Cincang Karmila, DJH-Dia Jorok Hekali, dan PYD-Putri Yang Ditampar, keren kan? " KJB a.k.a Ki Jono tersebut mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum genit, mengajak bersalaman. Hermione dan Draco menatap kaget.

" Errr, Ki Jono Bodoh.."

"Tanpa –H nona cantik. Cukup Ki Jono Bodo tanpa H. Nanti artinya bisa lain kalau ditambahin H." Ki Jono masih tersenyum dan masih mengulurkan tangannya. Draco menatapnya jijik. Jijik? Apa Draco cemburu. Hell no, tentu saja dia jijik melihat tangan Ki Jono yang abis makan sama sambel blacan belum cuci tangan, merah-merah menggoda gimana gitu.

Hermione terpaksa meraih tangan yang menunggu sambutan tangannya.

" Granger, demi celana merlin! Kau memegang—"

"Diam, Malfoy. Aku tahu!" Hermione menjawab dengan muka pasrah dan segera menarik tangannya kembali. "Jadi Ki Jono, benarkah yang di ucapakan teman kami tadi, anda menyekap teman kami?"

" Dari tampang dan penampilannya sih gak heran!" Draco berkata sinis. Hermione menatapnya galak. Untung ki Jono tidak mendengarnya karena terpesona oleh Hermione.

" Menyekap? Kata-katamu lebay sekali nona, saya tidak menyekapnya. Saya hanya menghukumnya." Ki Jono tersenyum genit memamerkan kawat gigi warna-warninya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tehadapnya? Dia cuman anak kecil yang penuh rasa ingin tau!" Doraemon bertanya panik.

Ki Jono menolehkan wajahnya dan segera mengubah ekspresi mukanya menjadi ekpresi dukun sembelit. "Memangnya kenapa? Dia sudah mencuri batu kali-ku yang berharga! Dia kuasingkan ke Gunung Puntang. Hahahaha, mukanya lucu sekali waktu kukatakan dia akan diadopsi oleh dedemit jadi cleaning service."

Doraemon melongo, Hermione melongo, Draco melongo.

_Dedemit? Cleaning service? Dunia sudah gila._Draco membatin

"Kau bedebah!" **—Ralat-** Doraemon adalah kucing yang sopan, jadi dia tidak mungkin pakai umpatan tersebut. kita ulang lagi ya.

" kau Biadab! Kembalikan dia!" Doraemon meranung dan berusaha menarik kumis Ki Jono, Hermione menahan tubuhnya yang sebenarnya tidak perlu, mengingat tinggi Doraemon memang tidak memadai untuk melakukan tindakan cabul tersebut. Cabul? Well, teserahlah.

" Doraemon, tenanglah." Hermione berkata di sela-sela usaha menahannya. Doraemon masih menggapai-gapai putus asa.

" Haaaah, sampeyan merusak mood saya saja! Sudah, saya ga ada waktu! Kalau mau cari saja dia di Gunung Puntang, Jawa Barat. Sebelum terlambat. Saya ada janji creambath dan rebonding sama salon langganan saya!" Ki Jono berkata galak. " Maaf ya Cah ayu, " katanya menatap Hermione, "Kucing kamu ini bikin saya ilfil. Daaah, Titi Dije!" Ki Jono membanting pintu di hadapan Hermione, Draco, dan Doraemon yang celangap.

" Daah, Titi Dije." Sang tuyul yang dari tadi memperhatikan seru kejadian dihadapannya mengulang ucapan Ki Jono.

* * *

Doraemon, Hermione, dan Draco melangkah cepat di dalam keheningan malam. Sesekali tangan mereka menyibak ilalang atau perdu yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Bulan purnama menggantung segan dan pucat d langit malam yang cerah. Suara uhu-uhu burung hantu membahana menaikan bulu roma. Kegelapan terhampar di hadapan mereka. Hanya cahaya dari tongkat Hermione dan Draco yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan.

"Tempat apaan ini? Dan tak bisakah kita kesini besok pagi?" Draco berkata kesal. Sarkasmenya sedikit menghilang, tenggelam oleh aura yang kini di rasakannya di tempat ini.

Hermione menatapnya sebal. " Tenanglah, Malfoy! Ini Gunung Kutang yang disebutkan Ki Jono tadi!"

" Ehmmm, Hermione, namanya Gunung Puntang." Doraemon menginterupsi sambil mengeluarkan senter dari dalam kantong ajaibnya. Hermione menatapnya penuh ingin tahu. Pengetahuan baru seperti ini selalu menggelitik jiwanya dan hidungnya, karena tapat saat ini dia bersin.

" Haciiim,"

"Aku lapar," Draco berkata datar.

"Haciim, " Hermione merespon

" Astaga, lebih baik kita istirahat dan makan dulu. Ayo, kita ke semak itu, kelihatannya nyaman." Doraemon menunjuk semak yang dilatari poho kayu raksasa dibelakangnya.

"Nyaman? Dia sudah gila ya?" Draco bertanya heran.

" Kau yang gila, Malfoy! Oooh, apa kata Harry dan Ron kalau tahu aku terjebak di sini bersamamu!"

" Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Granger. Kau dan kucing sialan itu yang menjebakku! Naga? Haaah! Segitu inginnyakah kau berduaan denganku?" Sarkasme Draco kembali.

" Kau dengar tadi kalau naga itu perbuatan Doraemon, bukan aku! Kau pikir aku sudi bersamaan denganmu, dan untuk informasimu Malfoy, kita bertiga bukan berdua!"

Hermione dan Draco sudah siap berduel ketika akhirnya Doraemon datang menengahi sambil melambaikan poci teh kepada mereka berdua.

" Ayo kemari, jangan bertengkar. Aku sudah membuatkan teh hangat."

Hermione dan Draco masih bertatapan penuh cinta—maksud saya penuh nafsu – eh, maksudnya penuh nafsu amarah begitu. Akhirnya Hermione mendengus kesal dan berjalan menuju semak yang kini dilengkapi dengan api unggun portable milik Doraemon tentu saja. Doraemon memberikan secangkir teh hangat pada Doraemon, Draco mengikuti dari belakang dan tetap terdiam ketika Doraemon dengan tersenyum memberikannya teh.

Doraemon kemudian merogoh kantong ajaibnya. " Marshmallow pengganti nasi!" Doraemon berteriak dengan suara khasnya yang serak cempreng ketika mengeluarkan alat dari kantong ajaibnya (yang kayak di tv itu lhoo).

Draco tersedak. Hermione terbatuk-batuk kaget mendengar teriakan tiba-tiba Doraemon.

" Jenggot Merlin! Apa-apaan sih kau!" Draco membentak. Doraemon tersipu malu.

"Maaf kebiasaan. Aku kangen mengucapkannya." Draco melotot menatapnya. Doraemon merunduk malu. Hermione mangelus dadanya.

" Errr, Doraemon," hermione menatap Doraemon, menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" Ya, hermione?"

" Aku ingin bertanya satu hal, tapi kau jangan tersinggung ya?" Hermione tiba-tiba memerah.

" Ya, silahkan saja, aku tidak akan tersinggung." Doraemon mejawab ceria. Draco mendelik kepada mereka berdua.

" Benar ya? Jangan marah? Ini penting sekali. "

" Ya silahkan."

" Anuu, itu, err- apakah-apakah benda putih yang kau tempel di depan perutmu itu adalah celana dalam?"

Bruuuuuurrrrrrr. Draco menyemburkan tehnya dari dalam mulutnya. Dengan cepat kepalanya menoleh kepada Hermione.

" Demi kolor Merlin, Granger! Apakah kau berubah jadi bego atau apa? Tidak adakah pertanyaan yang lebih _penting _?" Draco menyembur.

" Diam, Malfoy! Dan jaga bicaramu! Kolor? Ya ampun! Tidak bisakah kau cari ungkapan yang lebih sopan? Kutil Merlin, misalnya?"

" Dan sejak kapan kau mengenalku sebagai orang yang sopan, Granger? Masih untung aku menyebutnya kolor, bukan cangcut!" Draco menjawab kasar. Hermione memutar bola matanya. Doraemon terpana mendengar pertengkaran all-about-kolor dihadapannya.

" Enggg, teman-teman," Doraemon tersadar dari keterpanaannya. Dua remaja sinting ini harus segera dihentikan, kalau tidak...

Fyuuuuuuuh. Angin kencang tiba-tiba menyapu kencang semak tempat mereka duduk. Api unggun portable milik Doraemon yang seharusnya tidak bisa padam kecuali ditekan tombol off-nya tiba-tiba padam. Hermione dan Draco menghentikan pertengkaran meraka karena kaget dengan kegelapan yang tiba-tiba menyambut.

" Lumos," Hermione menyalakan sinar dari tongkatnya. Draco mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Angin dingin merayap pelan di sekeliling mereka. Tidak hanya angin. Kabut tebal tiba-tiba turun dan perlahan menyelimuti mereka. Suasana hening mencekam. Hermione mulai takut, Draco diam seribu bahasa, mencoba tenang tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi bingung dan takut di wajahnya. Doraemon mendekat kepada Hermione.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuu." suara anjing hutan terdengar di keheningan malam. Memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti meraka. Di Gunung Puntang memang banyak anjing liar. Tapi tetap saja, suara mereka hanya menambah angker Gunung Puntang yang sudah terkenal dengan reputasi menyeramkannya tersebut.

"Ngeeeeek Ngeeeeeeek." tiba-tiba terdengar suara kayu yang seperti diregangkan. Jantung Hermione berdetak cepat. Berlomba dengan keringat dingin yang keluar dari punggung dan keteknya. Hermione menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Draco. Draco juga melakukan hal yang sama. Perseturuan kolor, darah lumpur, atau apapun itu hilang sementara saat ini. Dan bagaimana Doraemon? Tenang, dia masih hidup kok.

Tap-Tap-Tap. Suara tanah yang diinjak, lebih tepatnya suara tanak yang dilompati.

Tap- Tap- Tap. Suara itu terdengar dan berhenti sama cepatnya dengan kedatangannya. Hermione dan Draco berpandangan, takut. Doraemon mau ikutan berpandangan, tapi tinggi badannya ga nyampe. Halaaah. Tangan mereka gemetar. Hermione melirik pepohonan di hadapannya. Gelap total, dan tiba-tiba saja angin membawa suara itu kepada mereka. Masuk melalui lubang telingan dan menembus gendang telinga mereka. Menggetarkan tulang-tulang yang ada di telinga mereka. Lirih namun jelas terdengar, dari atas kepala mereka.

" Abdi teh..ayeuna...gaduh hiji boneka... teu kinten... Saena... Sareng Lucuna..." Setiap nada dalam nyanyian tersebut dinyanyikan dengan lambat dan dengan nada sedih. Sekan-akan sang pemilikik suara belum makan selama satu minggu.

" Abdi teh... ayeuna..." nyanyian itu kembali terdengar. Hermione memejamkan matanya ketakutan. Draco mencelos. _Ini gak benar! _Dia membatin. Dengan keberanian yang tersisa didongakannya kepalanya ke atas pohon yang ada di belakang mereka. Suara itu berasal dari sana, dan... tatapannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata hitam dari wajah pucat seputih mayat yang tersenyum lurus, langsung ke arahnya. Rambutnya yang panjang terjuntai turun karena kepala tersebut mengarah langung ke bawah, kearah mereka bertiga.

"Hihihihihihihihihi" kuntilanak itu tertawa. Menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan ke kiri dan ke kanan. Menyeringai menatap Draco. Draco terdiam saking takutnya. di Inggris tidak ada hantu seperti ini, Banshee mungkin yang paling mirip. Di sebelahnya didengarnya Hermione dan Doraemon merintih. Hermione dan Doraemon telah melihat kuntilanak itu juga, dan tiba-tiba saja kuntilanak itu sudah berada tepat di hadapan mereka, dengan tawanya yang mendirikan bulu roma.

"Hihihihihihihihi"

Hermione, Draco, dan Doraemon melakukan dua hal yang paling mungkin dilakukan, berteriak dan lari. Hal terakhir seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan, karena kini, di tengah kabut yang semakin tebal menyelimuti Gunung Puntang, mereka bertiga berpencar. Menghadapai dedemit mereka masing-masing.

**Bersambung **

* * *

Hyaaaahhh *narik napas* cape juga ya bikin fanfic. Padahal bukan buku. Hehehehe. Tadinya petualangan pertama Dramione mau gw tamatin d chapter 2, tape ga kuat boooo. Kepanjangan. Gw lanjut aja ya d chapter ketiga. d capter ketiga nanti fokus ceritanya horror dan tetap comedy. Semoga kawan sekalian suka dan berkenan mereview fanfic gw yang seadanya ini.

Salam hangat Madam-Fain :D


End file.
